mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Trainer's Manual Mafia XI
Insert formula here | image = File:TMMXI.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = TMMXI: Narnia Mafia | host = Thalia and flamebirde | supervisor = MiKi | link = | size = 13 Players (Small) | startdate = 6.2.12 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = 1. mewminator 2. EDM 3. MikeD 4. gvg 5. Brainy 6. TheCube 7. mboon 8. marksmanjay 9. psykomakia 10. Yodell | first = Yodell | last = Brainy, EDM, MikeD, marksmanjay, psykomakia | mvp = - | awards = - }} : Narnia Mafia was a game designed and hosted by thalia and flamebirde based on the first book in the Narnia series (The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe). It began on July 2nd, 2012 and ended in a Baddie win in N3 (July 7th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules OOA/OOP: Indy RID Kill>Goodie RID Kill>>RID Recruit>>Baddie Redirect>Goodie Redirect>Goodie Block (if recruited)>Baddie Block>Save>NK>>Spy *Order of NK carrier: White Witch>Maugrim>Ginnarbrick * NK is not blocking. * Only successful RID Kills, NKs, Blocks, and Saves will appear in the Night Post. *If Edmund is targeted for the NK, Aslan will die in his place and Aslan's role will be revealed. Edmund will become a goodie. Edmund cannot die in the next day/night cycle. *Edmund will be informed if the first sibling is NKed but will not be told the specific role. If the first of Edmund's siblings is lynched (as opposed to NKed), the first player to vote for the sibling of those who are still voting for the sibling will be held accountable for said sibling's death. If the sibling is killed as a result of a redirected kill, the redirector will be held accountable. Role Description Goodies (WinCon: Eliminate Baddies) *Lucy Pevensie- save *Susan Pevensie- redirect *Peter Pevensie- RID kill *Aslan- indy RID Recruit, bodyguard, broadcast *Mr. Tumnus- vote manip *The Beavers- spy Baddies-Have BTSC and Night Kill (WinCon: Majority) *The White Witch- NK carrier *Ginnarbrick- redirect *Maugrim- block Indy (WinCon: RID kill the player responsible for killing first dead sibling or vote for them if lynched. If that is not possible, RID three siblings and The White Witch.) *Edmund Pevensie- RID kill, can trade for night or day immunity or spy; if recruited, RID kill becomes block, no immunity Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies *psykomakia - The White Witch *EDM - Ginnarbrick *MikeD - Maugrim Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Hosts: flamebirde and Thalia Supervisor: MiKi # mewminator - The Beavers - Killed N2 by The White Witch # EDM - Ginnarbrick # MikeD - Maugrim # gvg - Aslan - Died D2 saving Brainiac # Brainy - Edmund Pevensie - RID recruited D2 by Aslan # TheCube - Susan Pevensie - lynched D1 # mboon - Mr. Tumnus - Killed N3 by The White Witch # marksmanjay - Lucy Pevensie # psykomakia - The White Witch # Yodell - Peter Pevensie - killed N1 by The White Witch Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Trainer's Manual Mafias Category:Games Category:Era 7